


Demon's Bloody Plaything

by Galaxy_Elf



Series: Scars Beneath the Skin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gore, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV, POV First Person, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, blinfolding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Elf/pseuds/Galaxy_Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been kidnapped in the middle of the night on your way home from work by Dean Winchester. His demonic sadism has caught the best of him, and now he's using you as his own personal plaything. Trapped in an unfamiliar place for hours on end, you can't help but worry if this will be the last of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Awaits in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile for the camera, sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/64485) by Michelle. 



> There are mentions of knifeplay and the reader does get cut!  
> If this is a trigger for you, you can still read this fic.  
> I put a *** at the beginning and ending of the knifeplay scenes so you can skip over them if you want to

You never thought that working at a bar would be all that amusing to you. You weren't they type who liked to go out with friends, because you didn't have any. You hated having to deal with the rowdy drunk people that would act up. All it was, was a job to you. A way to get your paycheck. That is until, you met someone by the name of Sam. He was rather tall, and had thick, dark hair that went just to his shoulders. He was kind to you, and not at all rude or annoying like the other people you usually had to deal with. In just a short time, you two had become great friends. You were able to tell that he cared for you a great deal. The two of you formed a close bond. Finally, there was at least something good that came out of your job. That was until, that night.

You were walking home from work. It was only a couple blocks down, so you didn't see the point in wasting gas money for such a short distance. It was rather chilly that night, so you zipped up your jacket, trying to keep from freezing to death. It all seemed fine. But then out of nowhere, you heard a strange noise. It was a small thud sound, so you assumed it was just a stray animal, trying your best not to worry yourself. Then, you heard it again. Only this time, it was a little louder. You became worried, so you decided to get out your phone, and call Sam for comfort. No answer. You texted him, after.

_hey, sam. you didn't answer your phone :( text back!_

Taking a slow exhale, you tried to mentally reassure yourself that everything was alright. That you were feeling a little uneasy. There were a million reasons why you should have. You just saw that news report about that girl that went missing. You've had coffee to try to keep you up for work, so you were all jittery, and paranoid. You tried to calm yourself There was a vibrating sensation in your pocket. You hoped to god it was Sam texting you back. Wiping a bit of water off your phone screen from the drizzle outside, you opened your phone.

**_Hey, sorry I didn't answer. I'm kind of in a loud place right now. What's up?_ **

Thank god he replied back.

_its nothing. i just was walking home from work. im a little creeped out, and wanted someone to talk to._

**_Why are you creeped out? Is everything okay?_ **

_i just heard some weird noises. thats all_

**_Oh. Well, I'm still glad you called anyways. You should be careful getting home. It could be dangerous walking home alone this late. Do you have that pocket knife I gave you?_ **

_yeah i have it. i'll be fine, i just wanted someone to talk to so i could calm my nerves_

Looking up from the text conversation, you noticed that you had not walked that much further. You kept on walking, waiting for Sam to text you back. You heard odd noises and then, heavy footsteps. You felt frightened. Not knowing what direction they were coming from, you started to look all around you. Although that was rather pointless due to how dark it was outside. The darkness started to scare you as well, so you half-jogged underneath the nearest streetlight. Hoping that you would be able to see anything. Maybe whatever it was that was making those odd noises.

You looked at your phone. No text back. You whispered under your breath " Dammit Sam, text me back already!" You could hear footsteps getting heavier, and getting closer. You could feel your body starting to shake, and your heart thudding against your chest. Reaching for your pocket knife, you looked down only for a second to try to find it in your pocket. When you looked back up, there stood a man in front of you. He was around six feet tall, and had light brown hair. He was handsome, but that didn't take away from the fact that he could've been a dangerous person. Pulling out your pocket knife, you pointed it at him " Don't come any closer, or I'll kill you!" His face looked a little surprised.

He replied in a calm tone " Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

You furrowed your eyebrow at him, not believing what he said " Is that so? Then, why were you following me around all this time, huh?"

He said " Because I think you dropped this" He held up a necklace that had a crescent moon on it. Like the one that Sam gave you for your birthday. You felt around your neck. The necklace wasn't there. Relieved, you said " I-I'm sorry" Lowering your knife, you continued " I just get a little jumpy walking home at night by myself. I thought you were some psycho rapist or something"

He chuckled " Well, I can assure you I'm not that. But I am wondering why you're walking home alone like this? There could be an actual psycho rapist out there"

As a light blush grew on your face, you replied " There's no-one to walk home with. But it's not like I need to. My house is only a few blocks away" Then, you felt the drizzle turn into heavy rain in a matter of seconds. The man held his hand over his face, shielding it from the rain " Hey, it seems to be pouring pretty heavy. My house is right over there". He said, pointing to the dark blue house that was a mere few feet away from you. " I can drive you home, so you don't have to walk out in the rain like this"

This offer seemed harmless, but you still didn't want to take the risk on the off-chance that you were in danger. " Uhm, no thank you" You felt your phone vibrating in your pocket. Knowing that it was more than likely Sam. You started to walk away from this mystery guy, but then you heard a loud crash of thunder, and it started to rain even heavier

The man looked at you a little upset, saying " Come on, now. This is ridiculous. No way should you have to walk home in this mess. I won't bite, I promise"

You sighed, wanting to take him up on his offer, you still felt a little unsafe around this strange man. You didn't reply to him. He inched a little closer to you " Look, you have your knife, right? You can use it if I try anything funny"

You almost completely forgot about your pocket knife. " That's true, I guess" He guided you to his car. You walked over to it. Hesitation in your actions.

As he opened his car door, he said " I forgot. I left my car keys in the house. Do you want to come in, or stay out here?"

At this point, you were more frightened to be alone as opposed to being with a stranger " Yeah. Just let me finish this text" You checked your phone, and you were correct. It was a text from Sam.

Sorry I took a little while. I was using the restroom, and I'm trying to do a million things at once. Are you still okay?

Then you replied back, assuring him that you were alright. Jamming your phone into your pants pocket, you walked inside his house. " Wow. This place is nice. Do you live here alone?"

As he was walking towards the bedroom, he said " Yeah. I'm not that good with sharing"

Before he walked into his bedroom, you asked " I never did get your name. Mind telling me what it is?"

" Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dean" He flashed a quick smile, and disappeared into the doorway of his bedroom. You couldn't help but blush when he left. He had such a cute smile. You were hoping that you were maybe able to get his number after he gave you a ride home. Turning around, you started to look at some of the pictures he had on the end table next to his tv. There were some beautiful pictures of various places. There were no people in the pictures, so you assumed that he traveled to those places, and wasn't big on posing in pictures. You understood, because you weren't to fond of the idea of people taking pictures of you, either. As you started to study them more, you noticed that there was a picture of the countryside in New Zealand. Only in this picture, there was a large Spanish family posing in front of it. Immediately, you knew. This wasn't his house. Before you had time to leap out of the door, you felt a big thud against your head. You had lost consciousness.

Some time later, you awoke in a basement, hanging from the ceiling by your wrists with some sort of chain. It was dimly lit, and it frightened the hell out of you. Looking around, you tried to find something, anything. Dean walked towards you " Hello there, sweetheart"

You started tearing up, afraid of what was going to happen " Please, please don't rape me. I can't go through this. My wallet is in my left pocket. Take it. I don't have much money or a credit card in there, but my social security card is in there. Take it. Take it all. Just please, please don't rape me. I'm begging you"

Dean chuckled as he walked closer to you. Only a few inches away from your face " Oh, I'm not going to rape you" His lips curled into a devilish smile " I'm going to do things far worse"

A look of sheer horror swept across your face " W-what do you mean? What could be worse than that?"

Dean stared into your eyes with the coldest look on his face " I guess you're just going to have to find out. Now aren't you, darling?"

You started sobbing uncontrollably. Not knowing what he was going to do. You wanted to get the hell out of there. You just wanted to go home. Looking up at how Dean had chained you up to the ceiling, you thought that you could maybe break it. So, you struggled to get it even a little loose. You didn't even care that he was right there. All you wanted was to get the hell out of there, and fast.

Dean had a big grin on his face, inching towards you even more. He pressed his body up against you. " You look so damn cute when you struggle like that"

You were shocked. He was even more fucked up than you thought he was. He liked it. He enjoyed watching you struggle, and watching you fear for your life.

He was already as close as her could get to you. His face moved forward until his was so close to yours that he could kiss you with ease. " I think just watching you like this is entertaining enough. But let's make it more fun. I have some games we can play"...

Sam was swamped in research. And it was hard for him to focus because the people in the hotel next to him were being too loud. He heard his phone vibrate. He picked up his phone immediately, and looked to see what it was. A text from you. He knew that you were just walking home and that it wasn't that far. He figured you'd be fine, so he continued back to his research, and tried to actually focus this time. The loud noises were getting to the point where he wanted to blow up. He couldn't bear it any longer. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he belted out " COULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF? I'M TRYING TO GET SOME STUFF DONE OVER HERE!" That was enough for the people next door to stop whatever loud activity they were doing.

Satisfied with himself, he continued back to his work. After only a couple of minutes, he thought that maybe ignoring your texts wouldn't do a whole lot of good. Knowing you were terribly frightened. He decided to take a second away from his research to look at your text. He opened up the message. Sam's whole body started to feel cold. He became stricken with absolute shock and fear.

_yeah, yeah. im still okay. theres this really cute guy whos giving me a ride home. and i know im just being my paranoid self again, but his eyes were kind of weird. for a split second his eyes turned completely black, then normal again. i know its probably nothing, but it was just... weird. guess im getting so freaked out im starting to see stuff. lol_


	2. Let's Play a Game

Dean backed away from you a little. He looked up and down at you. Taking his precious time. You didn't know what it was. But it was just they way he looked at every inch of your body. Not missing a single part . You had never felt so violated by someone's eyes in your whole life. Then when he made it back up to your eyes, he licked his bottom lip a little, then bit it. He looked hungry, but not for food. Then, he stopped biting his bottom lip, and curled his lips into a smile.

" I think I know the first game that we can play" He said with such excitement. Then, he stopped himself. And he got an even bigger smile. You had never thought a smile could put so much fear into you. You didn't even want to know what possible vile thought could provoke his grin. He went back to his original position. Pushing himself up against your body. He was pressed up against you so tight that you could feel him breathing. You could feel his breath on your neck. His breath smelled like wintermint gum. You don't know why, but that little thing somehow calmed you.

It may have been the fact that you knew that there was some part of him that was actually human. He lived his life, woke up, went to sleep, and even chewed wintermint gum . You couldn't help but get lost in that thought. Thinking that maybe you could tap into his soft, sweet side. Somehow being able to convince him that he was seriously fucked up in the head, and needs to stop. You asked in a shaky voice " Why are you doing this to me? You don't even know me"

He looked at you with anger, and said " You want to know why I do this? You really want to know? Because I love it. I get off on your pain. It makes me me feeling so fucking alive! And yeah, I know I don't know you. That's what makes it even better. You could've been anybody. But tonight, you're mine. You are all mine. And there's nothing you can do about that"

You tried to process what he just said. To any other person, it would've seemed frightening. It would have paralyzed them with fear. But with you, there was an odd feeling you had about what he said. The way the words just rolled off his tongue, like he had no problem saying it to you. His voice. His voice was so different when he said it. It gave you goosebumps. You almost relished the idea of being his. And you had not the slightest idea why. It was so hard for you to understand that this gorgeous man that stood before you was evil. Pure evil. He noticed you gazing off in the distance, completely lost in that thought. He he put his hand underneath your chin, turning your face towards him" Hey, princess. Where is your pretty little mind heading off to?"

You snapped out of your deep thought " Uh- I-"

He interrupted " I don't actually care. I want you to just pay attention, because there's a decision you're going to have to make"

You became confused at what decision you would have to make. But, you were also frightened because you knew it couldn't have been good. It was going to be bad. So bad " W-what decision is that?"

With his hand still on your chin, he moved it to your neck. You could feel the rough texture of his hand running across your velvety skin. He didn't squeeze your neck, he just held his hand there with a loose grip. " You're going to choose what game we get to play first" He said with an excited tone. His grip started to tighten a little " Now, I have two games in mind. I am thinking of game A, and game B. You choose one, sweetheart"

" I-I don't know. I can't. I can't choose" You said because you didn't and couldn't choose. They both were more than likely unpleasant. The idea of having to not only endure torture, but decide how it was going to happen made your stomach turn

His eyes turned into a pure black color, and stayed that way. His whole attitude started to turn as cold and dark as his eyes " Now, you listen here. Either you choose which one it's going to be, or we play both games. So choose"

You've never seen black eyes like that before. Eyes that went from a gorgeous green to a black void so quickly. You were certain that he wasn't human. Tears started to well up in your eyes. " What are you?"

He made a half-smile, and said " I'm your worst nightmare, princess. Now, I told you what would happen if you didn't choose"

You didn't even know which one was which, so you couldn't decide which one was less bearable. So, you just blurted out " Game b. I choose game b"

His eyes went back to their normal color. The expression on his face turned into one of satisfaction. " Good. Game b is one of my favorite games. Or as I like to call it ' Let's see how much I can make you scream in agony' "

Sam didn't have the impala, so he had to hot-wire a car. He chose an older neon. He didn't want to drive anything that was too ostentatious. Not knowing where to go, he just drove. Desperately trying to find you, he called everyone you knew. And got nothing. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you. Let alone you left to have a demon attack you. Trying to calm himself, he slowed down his breathing, and tried to think of what would be the best way to find you. Trying to think of every possible way he could get to you. Then, he finally got it. He could track your cellphone. All he needed was to make a few calls, and he would find you. It seemed almost too simple. Before he did anything drastic, he decided to call your number. Just in case there was the off chance that you were okay, and that you were safe and sound. He cared for you far too much to let something happen to you.

He had to redial your number a few times because his hands were so shaky, they could barely press the right buttons. On the 4th try, he got it right. He pressed the send button, and put the phone to his ear. Hoping to god that he was going to hear your voice on the other end of the line.

Dean was getting ready to reached into his pocket to get something. You had no idea what it was. But just before he was able to do that, he heard a buzzing sound, as did you. It was your phone. You hoped it was just a text message, and not a phone call. A single buzz could've gone unnoticed, and he could have just thought nothing of it. Many buzzes could not. And sure enough, your phone buzzed again, and again. Dean noticed the light from your phone flashing through your pocket. He reached for your pocket

" Looks like somebody is finally starting to miss you. Wonder who that could be?" He said with sarcasm lacing his words.

He then got into your pocket, and grabbed your phone. Before he pulled your phone out of your pocket, he was able to feel your thigh through the thin fabric of your pocket. His hand lingered on your thigh for a moment or so, then he took your phone. Looking on your phone screen, he looked to see who was calling. It said Mustang Sally on the screen as the person who was calling. There was a reason behind you saving Sam's number in your phone as Mustang Sally. It was because the first time you two hung out, the song Mustang Sally came on the radio. You two both started to sing along, and that's how you two became great friends. And every time you two hung out after that, Mustang Sally mysteriously always played on the radio. That was one of your fondest memories with him. You started to get lost in your old memories because you knew that you weren't going to make any more happy ones.

Dean flipped open your phone, and said " Hello?"

Sam replied " Dean? Dean, is that you?!"

" Sammy?"

As soon as you hard Dean say that, curiosity struck you. You wondered how the two knew each other.

Sam then continued " What are you doing?"

Dean looked over to you, and said " Oh, nothing. I'm just hanging out with your little friend here. She's... interesting"

" Uhm, where are you two at?" Sam asked

" We're just around. Why?" Dean talked in such a calm manor. Talking to Sam so with ease and comfort as if he weren't getting ready to torture you.

" Why aren't you telling me where you two are at? What are you two doing?" Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer

" If you knew what we were doing, you wouldn't want to be here... Or you might. But I'm not into that kind of thing"

He was trying to make it sound like you two were sleeping together. Sam knew you weren't that type of person. You'd never had a one night stand, and you never planned on it.

" Look, can you just hand the phone over? I just want to make sure everything's alright"

Dean sighed, and said " Sure, hold on a minute." He then covered the phone with his hand, and whispered ." I am handing the phone over to you, and you are going to tell Sam that everything's okay. If you don't I swear to god, I will slit your fucking throat. Do you understand?" You nodded your head, and he held the phone up to your ear since you couldn't

" Sam?" you tried to say in a calm voice

He let out a sigh of relief " Thank god you're alright. Are you okay? Where are you?" He still seemed a little worried

" I'm fine, Sam. I'm just at... uh, my Aunt Mary's"

Sam had became panicked again as soon as he heard you say that. That was the phrase you two would say if either one were in trouble. He tried to talk in a calm voice, so he didn't blow the cover " Well, you two have fun. Sorry for interrupting. I'll talk to you later. I love you. Goodbye" and then he hung up

You caught that he had said "I love you" but why would he say that? He has never said that to your before. Then, it dawned on you. That may have been the last time you two would ever talk. And in case it was, he just wanted to let you know that he loved you. He wanted you to know that before anything happened to you because that may have been his only chance to tell you that. A single tear started to roll down your eye.

Dean shut the phone, and tossed it on the floor " You did so good" Now, lets get back to our game, shall we?"

Dean then started to reach back into his pocket, and he pulled out a key. Walking over to a chest that had been up against the wall that you hadn't noticed before, he opened it. He lifted up a lid, and pulled out a black cloth that wrapped around something, but you couldn't tell what. He walked over to you, and laid the black cloth in front of you. Unraveling it, he revealed various devices that he could use to torture you. There were scalpels, scissors, knives, switches, handcuffs, everything. You started sobbing hard. Dean kneeled down to take a knife out of the pile of torture tools. He then walked up to you with the knife in hand. It got closer, and closer to your face. Frightened that he was going to cut your face, you flinched. He ended up just brushing a piece of hair from your face with the knife.

" Why are you crying, Sweetie? You need to just relax"

He started to stroke your hair. As if that were somehow going to calm you. He then took the knife, and without pressing it down, he started to gently slide it against your skin. From your neck to your collarbone.

Starting to breathe heavily, he said " Wow. I just love this. The way the knife just glides across your skin. The way it would be so easy just to press down, and cut you"

He started to slide the knife across the skin on your stomach. Rolling up your shirt, he tied it up just underneath your breasts. Then, he kneeled down to where he was at eye level with your stomach. He then started to run his hands all over your exposed skin. To places he hadn't seen before. Not roughly, though. His touches were so soft and tender. Almost as if in that moment he was human with emotions as well. He didn't want to just aggressively put his hands all over you, but rather he wanted to experience his skin on yours. It began to feel sort of nice. After a few minutes of his hands rubbing all over your stomach, he stopped. Gripping his knife tight in his hand, he pointed it to a spot on your stomach. You could see his eyes start to fill up with hate again.

You didn't know what to do. One minute, he was all aggressive, and wanting to torture you. The next, he was being so soft, and gentle, and just wanting to feel your skin. Then, he started to get angry again. What was he going to do to you?

Looking up into your eyes, he said" I want to carve a pretty little picture into your flesh... I want to make you scream"

As soon as those words hit your ears, you began to feel fear build up inside of your core. It shot straight through you like a bolt of lightning. Knife in hand, he started to press it up against your skin. You flinched, and backed away. Not wanting him to carve into you. He rose up to where he was at eye level with you again

" You better stop moving so much. Or my picture won't turn out as nice as I want it. The more you move, the longer it will take, darling"

Taking a deep inhale, and exhale. Trying your best to calm and prepare yourself for what was going to happen. Yet, there was no amount of preparing you could do for something like this. It was going to be painful. And it was going to be bloody. Dean seemed to be taking his time with making the first incision. He would put the knife to your skin, but wouldn't press down. He was taunting you. Making you wait for that dreaded second when he would slice into you. In a way, you wanted it to happen. The sooner it happened, the sooner it was over.

***

After god knows how long of gliding the knife back and forth, he finally pressed down. It was the most intense pain you've ever felt in your life. He didn't stop. He just kept continuously carving into you. You let out the loudest scream you ever have. You kept on screaming. That's all you could do. The pain was far too much to bear. It felt like your skin was being set on fire. Your throat began to feel raw because of how much you screamed. He was smiling. He was getting off on your pain. He loved seeing you cry. Then out of nowhere, he stopped.

***

You assumed he had finished his cruel act. You started breathing heavily. Like it was your first breath of fresh air. You could feel the blood run from your stomach, and drip down onto your jeans. Dean rose up, and held his bloodied knife up. He licked a small amount of blood from the knife, not breaking your eye contact.

He had a satisfied look on his face " Your blood is just so sweet" His eyes then turn into a pure black color again. Dropping the knife onto the black cloth, he put his hand on your stomach where he had cut into you. Rubbing his hand on your wound, you started to tear up a little, hoping he wouldn't aggravate your new wounds. And he didn't. He just rubbed your blood all over your stomach. Then, he raised his hand up to your face to show you the blood on it. You watched as the crimson liquid dripped from his hand.

" I liked that game. Now, what to play, next?" You started to cry. You had just made it through the first one. What other things could he possibly have in mind?

" Please, no. Don't do this. I can't take this. Just let me go. Let me go home, please!" You tried your best to have him let you go. You couldn't bear another second there. All the begging was hopeless, and you knew that. But it was all you could do. The only way you were able to try to get out.

Dean put his bloodied hand underneath your chin" Sorry princess, but you're not going anywhere. You are all mine. And I can do whatever I want to you" He turned your head to the side, and kissed your cheek. He replaced his bloodied hand with his other clean hand. Taking his bloody hand, he ran it all up and down your body. from your neck, all the way down to your knee, then back up to your inner thigh. His hand stopped there. He caressed the inside of your thigh. Trying to feel it through the denim. Then, he started to squeeze it. Dean seemed angered that he wasn't able to feel your skin. His hand stopped, and he knelt down to the other tools laid out on the black cloth. Grabbing a pair of old kitchen scissors, he make snipping sounds with them. Then, he started to cut away at your jeans

" You don't really need these" He continued cutting away at your jeans until they were shorts. He started to rub your legs again, feeling your bare, smooth, soft skin. He was smiling. You could tell he loved the feeling of your flesh. Looking at your top, he cracked a smile.

" You know what? I don't think you need this, either" And he proceeded to take the scissors, and cut off your top as well. There were parts of the scissors the scraped your skin, and he knew it. He didn't care that he cut you with the scissors. And why would he? He spent a while carving into your flesh before. He hacked away with the scissors until your top was completely gone, and it revealed your jewel toned bra beneath it. You will never forget that look in his eyes. The way his eyes darted at all your exposed skin. His eyes. His eyes looked like he had found god. He loved the sight of your flesh.

His hands started to run up and down your body all over again. His hands went everywhere. Smearing your blood on you everywhere his hands went. He started to get rougher with you he was touching you. It became less of a gentile glide of his fingertips across the surface of your skin. Then, more like he just wanted to make sure his hands were everywhere on your body. And they were on your chest, and between your legs. He didn't miss a spot.

He bit his lower lip for a second " Oh my god. Your skin. Your fucking skin. It's so gorgeous. And your blood paints your skin so well"

His hand lingered between your legs while he used his free arm to pull you closer to him. You two were so close. The two of you were practically skin on skin, and he still pulled you closer. His hand just stayed there. It did nothing, but just stay on that same spot. You were dreading the next game he was going to play. He rested his head on your shoulder. His lips were so close to your ears that you could hear him breathing hard. His breathing started to get heavier, and faster. You started to fear that he was going to attack you somehow. He pulled away from you, and tore of your new shorts. To where he had left you in just your undergarments.

" Alright, I've got a new game we can play. And it's called ' You do as I say' " He unchained you from the ceiling, and you dropped to the floor instantly. You had no idea how long he kept you hanging up like this. All you knew was that you felt an instant relief because of your wrists. They had been hanging up for so long, and the pounds and pounds of body that was weighing it down had been relieved.

You laid there on the ground on your stomach. You could barely move. Dean climbed on top of you, gripped your wrists, and pinned you to the floor. He started kissing your neck. You were moving around, hoping you get out of his grip.

His warm breath had caressed the cook of your neck, as he had whispered into your ear " I just had to take you down. I wanted to feel you struggle underneath me. Now, be a good girl and do as I say"

You started to struggle more. You didn't care that he enjoyed it. You just wanted to break free, and get away from this thing. He took one hand off of your wrist, and as soon as he did that, you tried your hardest to break your other wrist free from his grip. Just before you were able to get away, he put a knife up to your throat. He wanted to make sure that you weren't going anywhere. " Turn over" He ordered. And you did. With your back now on the floor, you laid there in a puddle of your own blood. He still had the knife up to your throat.

You teared up a little. Looking into his pure black, cold eyes, you asked " What are you? Please tell me"

He paused for a moment or so with an expressionless face, he replied " I am a demon"

There was no way your brain could even begin to comprehend that. A demon? How could this be? You didn't even know that they had existed " Why? How did this happen? Were you human before?" You wanted to know the answers to these questions, but you also wanted to keep his mind occupied. Enough to at least postpone whatever it was he was going to do to you next. And hopefully, escape.

He chuckled " That's enough questions, dear. Now, I want you to take-"

Dean's words cut off at the sound of heavy footsteps from outside "Well, looks like we've got company. Better put you back up, so I can go see who this is"

You panicked, thinking it was Sam outside. Maybe he somehow found out where you were. Not wanting Dean to hurt him, you begged " No, please. I want to talk to you. We can talk about anything you want"

He laughed in your face " I'm not stupid. I know you don't want to talk to me after what I've done to you. You think that Sam is out there, don't you? Well, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt your precious Sammy." He grabbed you by the back of your hair and dragged you to where he had chained you up at. Getting the chains, he started to wrap them around your wrists. You jerked your wrists away, trying to buy some time, so he wouldn't go outside. Dean seemed frustrated with you not cooperating, and out of nowhere, he balled up his fist, and swung as hard as he could at you. Hitting you in your right eye. That was enough to knock you back down to the ground

He grabbed a handful of your hair, and whispered into your ear " That's what you get for acting fucking stupid. Don't do it again"

That punch took so much out of you that you were barely able to defend yourself when he hung you up. He started to walk away from you while you were shackled back up to the ceiling, and walked up the stairs. The last thing you could muster out was " No. Please don't kill him. He doesn't deserve it"

Almost to the top of the steps, he said " I'm not going to kill my own brother" And then disappeared through the doorway.

That's it. That's how he knew Sam. You couldn't begin to fathom the though of those two being brothers. It seemed damn near impossible. There was little to no time to think because you almost immediately passed out when Dean left.


	3. Video Violence

You opened up your eyes again. You had no idea how long you were out for. All you knew was that Dean wasn't back. In a way, though, you wish you had stayed knocked out longer because exhaustion had settled in your bones. You had not the slightest clue how long you were awake for. It could've just been hours. Or even days or weeks. It was so hard for you to tell anymore. Once you opened your eyes wide, an intense pain pulsed in the back of your eye. Blinking, a small bit of blood dripped down your face. His ring had cut your face when he hit you. The pain in your eye was the least of your worries, now.

At least now you felt more relaxed. You were able to keep your breathing nice and even because Dean's lack of presence. He was off somewhere looking for whatever made that sound in the yard. You could feel yourself starting to get dizzy again. Your head began to lazily roll from side to side. The thick metallic scent of your blood didn't help, either. It only made you feel more lightheaded. That, and your thoughts. It was all so eerie how this was all happening to you. You never thought that this is where you would end up. In some old, dirty basement like this. Having to submit to a demon, or be subject to even more torture.

You could then feel heavy footsteps upstairs. Knowing in your heart that those were Dean's footsteps. You've heard him walk around far too much to be able to tell his apart from others. It upset you. It upset you because you knew that he was still alive, and that whatever or whoever that was outside didn't kill him. They didn't come save you. Then, you heard the footsteps getting closer to the basement door. You heart started pounding so fast, and your breathing started to speed up. It was much heavier. You couldn't help how your heart thrashed itself against your rib-cage. A quick realization set in that there was still hope yet. That something could happen to him before he got to the door. Maybe he could somehow get killed on the way. Or even trip down the steps, and break his neck.

You know how morbid this sounded. You had never wished death upon someone so badly. But you had to. The death of him would be the only way you would be able to get the hell out of there. There wasn't even the slightest chance that he would just let you go after what he had done to you.

You could hear the creek of the basement door open, and shut. You could hear the thud of Dean's footsteps each step he took. He reached the bottom of the stairs, completely unharmed. You noticed he had something in his hands that you hadn't seen before. As he stepped closer, and closer to you, you could see that it was a little silver video camera. Your eyes widened in fear. Wondering what in the absolute hell he was going to do with you now.

" Well hello there, darling" That devilish smile of his crept up on his pink lips " Look here. You're on camera now. Show me that gorgeous smile of yours. Come on, smile for the camera. Got it out just for you"

You turned away from the camera, not wanting to look into the lens. Or even smile. In fear that a family member or loved one would see that. Probably after your death. And see some handsome demon torture you to death. Make you submit to him. It seemed plain downright degrading. You couldn't do it. You started to tear up, wanting to get out of there more now than ever. The floodgates opened and hot tears rolled down your face " P-please. Just let me go. Nobody has to know. I won't tell anyone, I swear" Sobbing hard, you asked " Please get m-me out of here"

He laughed at your efforts to try to get free " No" He said . " Now do me a favor. Flash me those pearly whites" It was creepy how he just stood there. Camera in hand. Waiting for you to smile. Staring at you like that. He had longed for you to smile, but it was the last thing you wanted to do. Your face refused to show any sign of happiness. It felt as if it were physically impossible for you to do so. Your body would not allow you to betray your emotions like that.

He was frustrated with you. He picked up a scalpel from the pile " If you don't do this, I will make your life fucking hell. More than it already is. We'll play more games. They'll be longer. More excruciating. I will fucking ruin you. Do you want that?"

"No!" You shouted. You couldn't bear the thought of it getting any worse. There were tears streaming down your face. Even though this was so, you still managed to force a smile on your lips. Hating the fact that you wanted to cry, kill that bastard, and show signs of anger. Instead, you had to pretend as though none of those emotions existed. You had to force your lips to smile, and it was by no means authentic. But you didn't care. That was the best he was going to get out of you.

" Well look at that. Your smile is so pretty. You know that?" His eyes lit up the instant he saw that smile " Such a good girl. Doing as I say. I want you to keep that pretty little smile"

He shoved the camera in your face. Documenting what he was doing to you. The camera traveled downwards towards your wound on your stomach. The camera lingered on that shot. The way his eyes lit up at the sight of blood. Your blood. It sickened you to the core

He then stood up straight. Camera in hand " You know what? I think this whole thing would be a lot more fun if there was some sort of music. Don't you?" It was a rhetorical question. He didn't care what your answer was.

He walked over to a small black radio by the chest, and pulled it out. Then, he turned it on and began flipping through various stations on the radio. Most of them were either static, orchestra music, or religious channels. After a little while, he found a station. The song was just beginning, and he turned it up

_She has me like a Pisces when I am weak. I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks..._

***

The vocals of Kurt Cobain filled the room as he cut away at your body. He pointed his camera right where he was cutting at. He went from your hips, to your shoulders, to your thighs. Everywhere. Your skin had been for the most part, in blood at this point. All you could do was scream. Your vocal chords had never felt more abused.

***

_I wish I could eat your Cancer when you turn bad..._

You began coughing uncontrollably. All that yelling made your throat so dry and raw. It was a natural reaction. There was no way you could just hold back your screams of pain. It was all to excruciating to hold in like that. As soon as the song was over, he pulled the bloodied scalpel away from your body. The coughs were finally gone as you no longer had to scream. But you were still sobbing. It still hurt. Even when he wasn't digging into your skin. And it would for a while. He threw the scalpel onto the ground. His breathing was heavy

" Well, that was just too fun" He said with a twisted smile " Now. What to do next"

You sobbed, jerking the chains as you moved around. There was no way you were able to take any more " No. Please! I can't take it. I can't take any more. Just... Please, don't. I'm fucking begging you" You pleaded as your voice cracked. At this point, it was useless to ask. He was a demon. With no concept of human emotion. There was no way his heart would out of nowhere grow 3 sizes too big and he would untie you so you could be on your merry way. You had to get creative with it. Gain his trust somehow. It would be damn near impossible to do considering you knew nothing about him except the fact that he was a demon and he kidnapped you.

The more you thought about it, the more you wondered what you could do. You searched for clues. Maybe in what he did. His tone of voice. The way he had things set up. Something. There had to be something. Although all you could think about was when he ripped off your clothes. How he threw you to the ground and wanted you to struggle beneath him. As those thoughts rant through your mind and played on repeat, it occurred to you what you had to do to get his trust and to hopefully get out. You had to seduce him.


	4. The Art of Seduction

The thought of having to seduce the demon sickened you to death the more you thought about it. He tortured you and in return, you had to get flirty with him. You swallowed hard. Kissing your pride goodbye as you focused on him. Knowing that you would without a doubt have him find out if your mood had shifted clear out of the blue. Realizing had to start out with some subtle changes. Then little by little, seduce your way out of there. It sounded absolutely ridiculous, but it was the best plan you had. It was obvious that Dean wasn't paying attention to the expressions on your face as you mentally plotted your escape.

" I think I know what to do next" His deep voice breaking you out of your concentration as he turned off the camera. Setting it down next to his pile of torture tools.

It was now or never. Deciding to start out slow by adding just the slightest hint of seduction into your voice " W-what are we doing next?"

You asked with a tone matching that of a innocent, virginal schoolgirl. Hoping it wasn't too much.

" I am going to take you down from your chains and throw you back down on the floor" He purred in your ear so with his morbid sense of happiness." Then, I'm going to see if I can paint your pretty flesh with some more of your blood"

It was a disgusting sentence. Making your blood boil to hear the words fall from his lips. Yet, you couldn't help but listen to his words in awe. He had somehow managed to make a grotesque sentence sound so beautiful with his scratchy, deep voice. You weren't sure if you should've felt amused or terrified. A whole bundle of emotions swirled around in your mind as you wondered how you were going to pull this off. You tried to shake the nervousness that overcame you as he proceeded to unchain you from the ceiling. Holding you in his arms, he did exactly as he said and tossed you down onto the floor. Staring hungrily at your body as you laid on your back. Propping your upper-half with your shoulders, you were clad only in your bra and underwear. Your lip trembled as you watched him hold his primal gaze over you.

" Damn." He said as he still stood in front of you. Only staring for a moment or so before he sat down with his knees beside your hips. Straddling you. He held out a knife in front of your face, which you didn't even knew he grabbed. Not wanting to be carved into again, you had wrapped your fingers around his wrist and softly, but calmly spoke up

" Just slow down for a minute." You said. Peppering in just a little more seduction to your tone as well as the way you looked at him " Please. Just let me have a minute to recover"

He clearly didn't like that you asked him to stop. Even though it was in a respectable manor. Angrily, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled it back. Unintentionally, you let out a loud moan as he yanked it back hard. A red blush grew hard on the apples of your cheeks as you clamped your hand over your mouth. Hair pulling was one of your kinks. You had known he wasn't doing it as a sexual act, but it didn't change the fact that it triggered a warmth inside of your stomach.

His eyes locked onto yours. The room fell silent for a moment as his lustful look intensified. His chest rising up and down quicker as his breathing got heavier and his nostrils flared. Resembling an animal about to go in for the kill, he roughly pinned you down to the concrete floor as his lips crashed into yours. His kiss was divine. Knowing just how to do it. His smooth, soft lips over your lower lip. You could feel a certain pressure building on your lip from his. Realizing he was sucking on your lower lip as it entered his mouth. His warm, wet tongue ran over it with such tenderness. Tracing lines back and forth as he nibbled on it every now and then. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head before you closed your them. Melting with sheer delight into the kiss. His lips were incredible and you couldn't help but drink in every last second of the kiss. Reality set in as you realized that he was still a demon and you needed to escape. At least, that's what you needed to keep reminding yourself because, damn. It was almost easy to forget with a pair of hypnotic lips like his. Almost.

You weren't sure what to do. Return the kiss? Let your lips just lay against his? Either way could spell out trouble, so you decided to go for your more preferred route. Hesitating with your next move, you pressed your lips back against his. To your surprise, he took to your response and deepened the kiss. Driving you insane as he slipped his tongue past your lips. Darting into your mouth. His tongue found yours and began massaging it. And if you weren't starstruck before by his skills, you were now. You leaned into the kiss. Adding more passion to it. Figuring it would again be the right response. To your surprise, it wasn't. He quickly pulled his lips away from you. Pulling you out of your trace. He let go of your wrists and sat up. Still straddling you while you tried to sit up. Once again, propping yourself up with your elbows. He pointed the knife straight at your face and your froze.

" W-what did I do?" You asked. Completely terrified " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. That's what I thought you wanted" There was none of your pride left as you pleaded with him. Hoping he wouldn't hurt you again, because you weren't sure you could take anymore.

He shook his head " You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did exactly what I wanted. But, I didn't kidnap you just to make out. I wouldn't have needed to kidnap you to do that. No, I want to torture you. Hear you scream and cry in pain. That's what I get off on. That's my addiction. Not kissing pretty girls. As much as I like to do that. And as much as I'd like to take you upstairs, throw you on my bed and fuck you senseless, that's not why I captured you." He pressed the knife to your shoulder. Making you flinch in fear. He didn't press down. Not right away, at least.

**

He pushed the knife down onto your shoulder with ease. Allowing the tip of the knife to penetrate your skin and draw blood. It wasn't deep. Until he pushed down harder. Allowing the knife to go deeper into your skin. Goosebumps crept up your skin. Feeling the eerie sensation of your blood dripping down your shoulder in small droplets. The demon's eyes brightened up at the sight of it. He slid the knife out of your wound and licked the bit of blood that fell from your shoulder. Making your goosebumps far more prominent on your skin. The whole time, all you could think about was the chance to go upstairs. That's all you need, and you could run.

**

No. There had to be something else. Even that little shoulder cut hurt. Everything did and you wanted it to stop. As he licked the blood from your wound, you placed a warm hand on his cheek. He looked up as you touched him. Definitely throwing him off. He lifted his head up to where he was at eye-level with you. The two of you stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before you finally decided to speak up.

" Can you please just kiss me again?" You asked as your voice turned more sultry and seductive. Not even believing your own ears as you spoke. Asking this man who had tortured you if you could kiss him.

He shrugged your hand off of his cheek " Why would you want me to kiss you again?" Him weird enough, being the voice of reason within this conversation.

" Because you're good at it" The words just rolled off of your tongue without even thinking about it. Your eyes widened as you processed what you had just said to him " I mean- I just.... You have me. I know you didn't pick me up just torture me. You keep on complimenting me. Telling me how pretty every part of me is. I know you weren't just saying all that for nothing. You wanted me to hear your compliments. Otherwise, you wouldn't have said them" Your inner conscience was screaming at you. So ashamed of your actions, but you just kept on as you had placed your hand on his shoulder instead.

" I know what you did to me, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you, too. Something about the way you're so dominant. Taking control and knowing exactly what you want. It just... fuck, it's making me go insane. Can't we just forget about what you did to me so I don't seem fucked up in the head and you could just take me? Just take me upstairs and do all the naughty things you want to do to me. Please?" You asked as your breathing got heavier

Your nails dug deep into his shoulder as you spoke. Not believing your own mouth and not sure if he would believe it, either. It scared you how easy those words just came to you. It scared you even more how little you had to act. Demon. You had to keep telling yourself. He's a sadistic, demonic, killing machine. A demon. The thought seemed to slip your mind more and more. You met his eyes again and saw his eyes. They were beyond hungry. He was going to devour you.

In an instant, he had you pinned down to the ground again. His mouth going straight for your neck. Kissing and biting it as if he knew your body already. It wasn't too long before he found that one tender spot on your neck with his lips that just made you fall apart in his arms. He sucked on the spot. Allowing his teeth to graze your skin before biting down, which made you jump. No one had ever been that aggressive with you. You in secret, had always hoped that there was someone who would come along like that. One who would be just the right amount of dominant and aggressive. Hoping under different circumstances, though. After the biting and sucking had subsided, he then placed a soft kiss on your neck. Then, his lips reached your sternum.

There was a certain essence in the air. One that was far different from how it was before. You tried your best to focus on that. Or anything else besides the demon lips pressed to your chest that made you want to moan and squeal from sheer desire. His hands left your wrists to reach for the back of your bra. Unclasping it in seconds and tossing it to the side. You brought your hands down to cover your now exposed breasts, but he grabbed your arms with haste. Prying them away.

" Don't" He grunted as he buried his face in your chest.

He was kissing and biting all over like he had done earlier with your neck. Before he caught sight of your nipple. It was standing to attention due to the coldness of the room. He then closed his mouth over your left nipple. Sighing in pleasure as he did. He sucked as he rolled it between his teeth. With his tongue lightly lapping over the sensitive top of it. With your hands now free, you tangled your fingers in his short locks as he gave the utmost attention to your nipple. Shortly after, taking his lips off. Then giving the same nipple the other treatment. Again, you sighed in pleasure. You knew that this was all to escape, but you found nothing wrong in taking pleasure in it. Give him a more believable act, you tried to convince yourself.

He made you want it even more. It was killing you. With his mouth never leaving your nipple, he snaked his hand down your body and pressed it between your legs. Shocked by how wet you were. Although he wasn't. His hand rubbed back and forth. Getting your juices all over his hand. Only making you more wet. Then, his fingers traced the outline of your pussy through your underwear. Which made you grip onto his hair even tighter. The lining of your underwear met the roughness of his hand as he traced his fingers along it. Only to have pushed your underwear aside and running his fingers on the lips of your pussy. Teasingly circling your entrance . All you could do was grind your hips against hips fingers, hoping he would at least take the hint. But no. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was going to tease you.

" P-please" You begged like a wanton whore. Dying to feel his touch.

He just kept on teasing you with it. Making you feel like you would just die without his fingers inside of you. After several minutes of the agonizing teasing, he finally slid a finger inside of you. You opened your mouth. Allowing a broken moan to fall from your lips as his finger moved around. His finger started out slow. Just sliding in and out of your body at a nice, steady pace. There weren't enough words in the English language to describe how much you wanted him to quicken the pace with his finger. Just when you thought that there was no possible way his finger could be any slower, he added in a second finger. Starting to pick up the pace. As he did that, he took his mouth off your nipple and pressed it against your lips in a savage manor. Kissing you like he had before, only rougher.

His fingers curled upward inside of you, and you moaned into his mouth. Feeling his smile on your lips as you did. He had gotten quicker with his two fingers. pumping them in and out of you fast. And curling up every so often to push up on your g-spot. His fingers just as skilled as his lips. There was something missing, though. It was good, but you weren't quite on the edge, yet. Then, his other hand traveled down your body until you felt it. His other set of fingers were busy working over your clit. Rubbing the sensitive nub in circles. At this point, you were dripping with want and lust. You needed to orgasm, and you could feel that sweet release so close to you. It was closer and closer, and then stopped as he pulled his fingers away. Your eyes darted open and you looked at him. Enraged

" What the fuck are you doing?" You asked " Why did you stop?" You growled. Demanding an orgasm from him.

He flashed you an evil smile " I'm not done, yet" He said as he went back to kissing your chest. You grunted. Until his lips traveled further down.

That had caught your attention. You watched as he kissed all down your body. Down your stomach slowly as he tried to enjoy every bit of your flesh. Your wounds were beginning to heal as it was for the most part dried blood and scabs on your stomach at this point. Reminding you once again you were doing this just for the freedom. You don't know how, but it felt as if his skilled self began to draw you into a daze. Escaping started to inch further and further away from your mind as his lips traveled lower before they went between your legs. Brushing his lips against the cotton barrier that separated his tongue from your pussy. After a few kisses, he took the fabric in his teeth, and slid them all the way off with them. Tucking them away in his back pocket. He placed his head back between your legs.

He didn't go straight to eating you out. He just gave your folds delicate little kisses before planting a soft, feathery kiss on your clit. The only time he was so gentle, and yet it was the only time you wanted him to just go crazy. It was clear that there was no rush on his end as he took his time. He licked a small and quick line up your pussy before blowing cold air on it with his lips. As if you couldn't get wetter. He kept on doing that until you felt like you would go crazy, and then he went in for the kill. His tongue going up and down. Separating your folds and prodding at your entrance. You whimpered like a kitten as his tongue all but dared to go inside of you. You needed it so bad. You decided to be patient and wait. Seconds later, he pushed his tongue inside of you. Accompanied by a long moan of yours. His tongue worked it's way until it was deep inside of you. Swirling around so slow as his tongue went to work, you could feel yourself going towards that peak again. You bit down on your lower lip and prayed he would let you reach your climax this time. Again, you felt yourself go higher and higher, and then he pulled his tongue out of you. Dreading this, you sat up. Before you could speak, he stopped you

" This is just foreplay, sweetheart. You're not allowed to orgasm until we fuck" He said so boldly.

Well, you had become turned on enough for sex seeing as you neared your climax twice and he had rejected it. You were yearning for that sweet release. He held out his hand to you and smiled again

" Come on. Let's go upstairs"


	5. In Too Deep

Shakily, you took his hand in yours. You could feel the nervousness begin to pool in your core. The possibility of you two having sex was _very_ real now. He was going to be inside your body. You were insanely attracted to him. This you couldn't deny, but the sheer thought of him fucking you made you blush. Hoping you could just escape before you two did anything. Because if you two had sex, you were sure you would just die. Of fear, pleasure, disgust, everything. A range of emotions would likely shoot through your body so quickly and all at once that it would stop your heart. At least that's what you feared would happen. He pulled you to him. Feeling so beneath him as he was fully clothed and you were clad only in your fear that showed very clearly on your face. He walked you up the stairs with a tight grip on your hand. Making you feel even more nervous than you already had.

He led you upstairs and to the bedroom. The halls were dark as they were lightly blanketed with moonlight. You could feel the creek of the hardwood floor beneath your feet as you both neared your destination. _A demon is going to have sex with me_ was the only thing ringing in your head. He grabbed the door handle and turned it. The both of you entered the bedroom. It was just a plain room. The bed was in the corner of the room. He quickly shoved you over to the bed

" Get on the bed. Now" He ordered.

His demanding voice made you flinch as you as you hesitantly walked over to the mattress. You were shaking. Absolutely terrified. You barely had a plan, but you decided to go for it. Just ask to use the bathroom and then make a run for it. Crawl out through the window and hightail it to the nearest occupied home and call the police immediately. It was not at all a solid plan and you knew that damn well. Turning around to face him, you started

"Can I use th-" You didn't have time to finish your question as you were aggressively shoved down onto the bed. Completely thrown off by it, he pinned you down. Straddling your stomach

" Don't fucking move" He ordered as he quickly tied you down to the bed with some rope. Shit. Where in the hell did he even get that from? Well, there went your escape plan. Now, your worries were more real than ever. He was most definitely going to be inside your body now. He finished tying you up and pulled away to admire his work. Then, he started with your legs. Tying them spread eagle onto the bedpost. This was bad. Really fucking bad. You needed to get the hell out of there. Your body shivered at you being completely exposed for him to see. No way for you to cover yourself up. It was the single most degrading moment in your life. The even worse part was that he wasn't doing anything after he tied you down. Just staring at your nude body. It made you squirm.

He licked his lips at the sight of you. His eyes darting to your pussy, which despite your fear, was dripping wet in anticipation. Dying to be touched. You hated that your body betrayed you like that, but you had no control. The only thoughts that traveled down to in between your legs were attractive man, being tied down, and promises of sex. He definitely noticed the beads of self-lubrication that dripped down your folds. His lips curled into a smile as he ducked his head down between your legs and flicked his tongue out to taste it. Moaning in satisfaction as your juices met the tip of his tongue. You couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of it. Pulling at the restraints as you felt it. Desperately wanting to break free of them and run your fingers through his hair. Wanting to pull it and beg him for more. Unfortunately, you were left completely restrained. Unable to move as he held your hips down while he went to work. Licking you clean and then stopping. Again.

You grunted in dissatisfaction as he pulled his mouth away and could only wonder why he did it. It wasn't even that you were about to climax, but that it just felt too damn good. His eyes traveled up and down your body once more before he removed his belt. He was taking off his clothes. This was starting to feel more real than ever. You squeezed your eyelids shut as you attempted to brace yourself for what was to come. Not even wanting to look at his size. To your surprise however, you felt a sting in between your legs as his hand smacked your pussy hard. It caused you to wince in pain and your eyes sprung open at him

" Don't close your eyes. You said you wanted this, and you're going to get it. Every last inch. Every last touch. You're going to experience it all. It takes all the fun away if you close your eyes" The zip of his jeans hit your ears as he began to take them off. And he was right. You were going to experience it all. Every last god damned touch like he promised. His jeans only reached his thighs before he stopped. There was a look strewn about his face. One that you didn't particularly enjoy. He looked as if he just got a devilishly evil idea cooked up. In no hurry, he pulled his pants all the way up. Not taking the time to zip them and walked over to the darkly colored dresser beside the bed. A few moments of rifling through it and he retrieved a wrinkled black bandanna.

" I think I changed my mind. I don't want you to see what I'm doing to you" His words hit your ear sounding so velvety smooth. You drank it up. Admittedly you were frightened, but the sound of his voice just made your head swim in the best way possible. Never growing tired of it. Before you knew it, all you saw was black. as he tied the bandanna around your eyes securely. Reducing you to rely on your other senses on what was going on. At first, you heard footsteps around the bed. Then, you heard him exit the room.

You were more afraid of him being gone. Angrily, you tugged on the restrains until your wrists and ankles were raw. _Why did he leave? What was he doing?_ A plethora of questions boggled your mind. All you could do was struggle on the bed as you waited impatiently for him to return. Leaving you alone with your thoughts. And all you could think about was the coolness of the air that hit your folds. The burning sensation that rubbed at your wrists from the rough rope. And more importantly, the angry words that threatened to leave your lips in a shout. Wanting to ask where he was. That feeling died down as he arrived in the room moments later. Hearing the rough thud of his boots scrape at the floor as he approached the bed. He wasn't saying anything, just walking over to the bed. Leaving you with more questions than answers.

For several moments, it was silence. No motions. No moving. Nothing. Then out of nowhere, you felt the warmth of his lips pressed against the skin of your neck. His kissing was slightly different this time. Seeming more tense. As if he was holding back. They were also soft, however you noticed that they were a little damp as well. There wasn't much you could do about that, so you decided to ignore your inner voice asking a million questions and just enjoyed it. It wasn't until you noticed his lips traveling down to your chest that his lip was... dripping? This had you curious now. He gingerly placed a kiss on your nipple and then all of the sudden, you felt pure coldness on your nipple. Causing you to gasp quietly as you realized that he had a fucking ice cube in his mouth. He rubbed the ice cube in circles around your nipple and you collapsed under him. Loving every second of it. The sensation was to die for. After a few moments of him doing that, you expected him to do the same to the other nipple, but he ended up taking you by surprise when he instead ran the ice further down your body. Leaving a small trail of cold water behind as he made a line from your nipple down your body. Feeling him getting closer and closer to your pussy before he pulled away right as he met your mound.

His cold tongue pressed down to the spot where he had just left and licked a line back up your body. Following the melted ice water all the way up back to your nipple where he kissed it and began to suck on it a little. God, you loved every moment of this. He rolled your nipple gently in between his teeth before he stopped and pulled away. You had no idea what he was going to do next. It excited you. You felt his cool lips kiss your hip and it made you jerk a little at the sudden feeling. Not in a bad way, though. Then he kissed your other nipple. And then your sternum. It ended up in him kissing random places on your body. It made you feel admired and you loved the attention and care he was giving your body. Hanging on to every last second of it knowing that eventually it would end before he got all rough again.

The kisses got harder and soon enough, they turned into bites that got rougher and harder. It was so incredibly blissful. The mixture of pleasure and pain left you wanting, no dying for more. The pleasure making you squirm, but the pain keeping you at bay. It was incredible. So incredible, that you just wanted to lash out in sexual rage and make him take you right then and there, but he seemed to be rather persistent at making you struggle in frustration. After what seemed like years of teasing, he stopped. Which he is apparently famous for doing.

His hand then smacked your pussy hard. Making you yelp in surprise " Got to make sure she's still awake. She hasn't gotten much attention lately" It made you shiver, but you loved it.

" Because she's going to be put to good use very soon" The smoothness of his words in the shell of your ear made you moan.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light as he took off the blindfold. Your eyes squinted at the sudden ability to see and your sight attempted to adjust to the lightness of the room. It took a few moments, but you finally were able to adjust your eyes to the sight. And what you saw was Dean unzipping his jeans again. Now knowing what he meant by being 'put to good use'. All of this foreplay and you still felt far from ready. A little more comfortable, but scared shitless nonetheless. Your brain could never quite process the thought of you having intercourse with a demon. As if your brain was unable to penetrate that barrier of it.

You forced your body to relax as he undressed. Peeling off his shirt and sliding down his pants. Leaving him in only his boxers which left little to the imagination. Slowly, he slid his boxers down and his erection sprang free. Your mouth hung open at the size. The length was average. That wasn't the problem. It was the _girth_. It was so thick that it almost frightened you. All you could do was hope your body could take it. He stroked himself lazily a few times before he crawled onto the bed with you.

He placed his warm hands on your hips as he stood on his knees before you. Gripping your hips and making sure they stayed in place. As if they could go somewhere else. You watched him as he lined himself up at your entrance. You swallowed hard as you braced yourself for what would happen. He clearly noticed the worried look on your face as he spoke up

" Don't be afraid" He purred. Not really helping " It's going to feel so fucking good" Also not helping.

After all of his patience and preparation with the foreplay, you figured that he would be somewhat gentle. It somehow slipped your mind that he was a fucking demon and would be anything but gentle. He quickly thrust the length of himself inside of you. Sliding in until he was fully seated inside of you. He then gave you no time to adjust to his length or girth as he violently snapped his hips forward to meet yours. It continued like this. It definitely hurt at first. He was so rough, it hurt. After a little while, it actually started to feel pretty fucking good. You let out a moan of pleasure and it caused him to moan as well.

His fingers wound up in your hair and tugged on it as he fucked into you like a wild beast.

" You like it when I fuck you like this? Huh?" His words were slurring together and were slightly breathy due to just how hard he was fucking you " Like it when I fucking pound your pussy you fucking slut?"

All you could do was whimper in reply because, damn you loved dirty talk. And he used your hair pulling kink against you. Tugging it at every given opportunity. The efforts of his hair pulling were intensified as he rocked the mattress with his powerful thrusts. Then, he started to slow down slightly. You angrily produced incoherent grunts as you desperately needed him to hurry himself up again. He lifted your hips up and slipped a pillow underneath of your backside. Not at all understanding what was going on until he started fucking you hard again from a different angle and oh my he was slamming into your g-spot with every thrust. Making your legs tremble. You were needing release as he was getting you closer and closer to that peak that you were close to so many times before. This time, it was all yours. You were going to have it. He slipped his fingers down to your clit and started rubbing it. Then, that was it. He had you undone as you swore you saw stars. Leaving you an ecstasy ridden mess as you rolled your eyes to the back of your head and screamed to the heavens like it was your first time as you came hard around him. Your walls tightened so much around his length that it caused him to follow after you in an orgasm. His reaction was a throaty grunt as you felt him spill his warm seed inside of you.

Shortly after he did, he slid himself out of your body. Leaving his juices to trickle down your thighs. The feeling disgusted you as you thought about what you had just done. You had sex with a demon. Who kidnapped and tortured you. It made you shudder as he kneeled beside you. Still on the bed. He rubbed your hips with his hands. Even his touch made you feel sick to your stomach. Hot tears began to roll down your face as you silently sobbed. You looked up to him to see him looking over at the doorway. You turned your head to see what he was looking at.

It was Sam.


	6. The Difference Between Us

Sam's face twisted with horror at the sight. You on the bed, bound and crying. And his brother Dean. Hovering over you completely naked. A flash of white hot rage ran straight through Sam's body as he tackled his brother. Throwing him off the bed and onto the floor. It was a brutal fight between the two of them. Blood was splashing and splattering onto the hardwood floor as you tried to wriggle free from the restraints. A whirlwind of emotions swirled in your mind as you tried to process everything that was going on. Your wrists were already raw enough from you tugging on them earlier. It felt completely hopeless as you had to wait for the brothers to finish duking it out before you could get untied.

There was a hard punch thrown to Dean's face causing him to topple on the floor. Allowing Sam ample time to pounce on him and cuff Dean's hands behind his back. Shoving Dean to the corner of the room, he turned his attention to you. Seeing you a bloody, sobbing mess as he attempted to untie you from your restraints. Dean was cuffed, but that didn't mean he was silent

" Why are you taking those off of her, Sammy? She's right there, just waiting to be fucked again. She'll spread her legs for you and take it like a champ. Like the little slut she is. Just-"

Dean's words were abruptly cut off by Sam using a cloth on the floor as a makeshift gag to shut him up. To your disgust, it was the same Dean used to blindfold you not too long ago. Just that alone made you sick to your core. Sam without haste, turned his attention back to you. Valiantly trying to untie you from he bed. Moments later, you were released from your restraints. You then brought your hands to your wrists, rubbing the raw skin and attempting to regain the feeling in them. The blood slowly started to recirculate back to your hands. Without notice, Sam peeled off his shirt and held it out to you. You took it in your hand. Thankful of his gesture A hard blush grew on your face as you looked at his body. It was hard to look away from his taut muscles, but you knew you had to to hide your rosy cheeks from the boys in fear of embarrassment.

" Thank you" You mumbled in a tone a brush above a whisper. Then slipping the grey v neck on over your bruised and battered body and pulling it down as far as you could. Wanting to cover up as much as your body as possible which wasn't hard considering his shirt was a dress on you.

He smiled and nodded as he stroked your hair. All you could do was lean into his gentle touch. The moment not being quite as peaceful as you had hoped when you heard the muffled grunts of Dean in the corner. Sam looked over to see him thrashing with impatience. You wanted to say something else to break the awkwardness of the whole situation. Yet, it was next to impossible as you felt like you couldn't speak or even hold your eyes open for long enough. You felt faint. It was more than likely a combination of the lack of sleep, water, and food. Along with the blood loss. Still having no idea how long the demon had held you hostage for. Before you knew it, you were out like a light.

* * *

Your drifted in and out of consciousness. Everything appeared to be meshing all together. Your memory becoming blurry.

Making out fragments of what was going on. Vaguely remembering Sam carrying you out of the house and into the passenger's seat. Only to go back to an unconscious state.

The flash of the streetlights brought you awake for a moment. Still trying to process the whole situation that was going on. You saw Sam white knuckling the steering wheel down the road as he zeroed in his concentration on the twists and turns of the gravel path.

"S-sam. Where's Dean?" You asked as you noticed a lack of a mouthy demon in the backseat. Wondering where he was.

He didn't even notice you were awake as his mind was elsewhere. It made him relax a little as he saw you awake " Hey. Don't worry about him. I'm taking care of it" He eased up his death grip on the wheel to stroke your hair with his rough, calloused hands. Making you feel comfortable " Just go back to sleep. It's all alright"

And in that moment, you had begun to believe him. That was the most vivid memory of yours from that whole trip to wherever he was taking you. The whole time you felt like you were in a state of inebriation as you fought to keep yourself alert, which failed more times than not. There was always something to keep you stimulated the whole time you were with Dean. Whether it be the torture, the sex, the threat of being killed. There was always something to keep your blood pumping full of adrenaline. Fighting to stay awake and alive. Now that you knew you were in a safe place, you just let yourself go. Damn, did it feel nice to finally get some rest.

* * *

When you awoke for good, your heart jumped. Taking you a moment to adjust to where you at. You rolled around in the bed you were in. It was warm and felt like the most comfy place in the world. As much as you loved it, you still had no idea where the fuck you were. You looked around the room to see books and boxes everywhere. It was for the most part, plain. You swallowed hard and yelled out

" Sam! Sam, where are you?!" You didn't mean to yell so loud, but you were just so worried that you wanted to know what was going on. Not able to remember anything beyond him saving you. You heard the sound of heavy footsteps rushing to your door and then a large figure appearing in the doorway not too long after.

" You're up" He said with relief in his voice. Although his facial expressions told a different story. He was sincere, but he looked like hell. Worry was painted all over his face as he walked towards you with a glass of water and some pills in his hand. He sat it down next to the small nightstand beside the bed.

" Here. Take these. It should help with the pain" He let a awkward half-smile stretch across his lips in a weak attempt to make light of the situation. He stepped closer to the bed and kneeled down in front of you. Tracing circles on the back of your hand. It felt so nice. Desperately craving a touch that wasn't from a blood hungry demon. You felt so relieved. You sat up on the bed and felt the crumple of cloth latched to your legs. Lifting up the covers, you saw that your legs were clothed in a pair of over-sized plaid boxers. Confused, you looked up to Sam and raised an eyebrow to him. Silently demanding an explanation.

" I kind of dressed you while you were out. Hope that's alright" It was just so sweet how considerate he was. He was more or less apologizing for clothing you. Although anything even close nice that someone did would seem like a grand gesture. At least compared to the horror you were just put through. All you could do was smile back at him and mumble out some words  
" Thanks, Sam" It's not that you weren't grateful. You were just still in shock over everything that you didn't know what to do or say. Awkward silence followed after as you looked down at the covers. He took the hint and rose up from beside the bed

" Well, you can go ahead and just rest up some more. I have some things to catch you up on later"

No. You needed to know what was going on now. There was no way you could go back to sleep after he told you that. All you would think about was Dean. What he was doing. If he was even alive. You needed answers if you wanted any peace of mind

" No, Sam" You emphasized his name as you spoke " I-I just need to know what's going on. What's happening to Dean? What's going on? Where am I going to go?" Your voice was drenched in worry as you needed to know immediately.

He shook his head. It was clear he didn't want to discuss it at that moment. But, he sucked it up and started " He's... Well, he's alive. I kept him- and don't freak out when I say this- but I kept him down in the basement"

Your eyes widened as you shot straight up. Scared as hell. He was in the same house as you. God, this was beyond terrifying. You had to get the hell out of there.

" Please, don't worry. He's alright. He isn't going anywhere. He's chained up pretty good." He tried to calm you down, but you still couldn't get past the fact that he was in the same home as you. It shook you to your core. Then, you remembered.

" But, he's a demon! He's going to break out of there and kill us!"

Sam raised an eyebrow " You know he's a demon? ...I didn't know that you were a hunter"

Hunter? Okay. Now you were right back to square one with the questions popping up in your head " What do you mean a hunter? I'm lost" You confessed

" How did you know he was a demon?"

" He told me. How did you know he was a demon?" Your voice went low and soft again as you were perplexed by the whole conversation.

" Oh. Uh, well- There's some things I need to tell you about myself. This is going to sound a little crazy, but you just have to trust me on this one" He seemed serious.

You nodded that you understood. He swallowed hard and proceeded. Spending the next hour explaining everything to you. What hunters were. That ghosts and ghouls were real. How he and Dean became hunters. That they were brothers. Which, you already knew. About angels and demons and everything else in the supernatural world. The stuff you had ignored was all real. Every bit of it. It was so much to take in at once. All you could do was take in deep breaths as you were speechless.

Sam stroked your hand as he watched your facial expression change to complete befuddlement. It wasn't that you were confused about the whole angels and demons deal. You understood that just fine. What you didn't understand is why they were real. Why it had to happen to you of all people. This was only stuff that happened in books and cheesy sci-fi flicks. You must've zoned out for more than a few minutes as Sam finally got your attention.

" Hey. Everything okay? You seem a little taken back"

You rose from the bed and let go of his hand. Standing in front of him " Taken back? Is that what you call it? I just found out that monsters are real, Sam. It's sure as shit more than just being taken back" You rubbed your temples as you forced your brain to process all the new information

" I need a drink" You grunted.

Sam shook his head " How about some coffee instead? I think alcohol is the last thing you need right now"

You ignored his advice and stepped out of the room. Walking down the hall until you saw a kitchen. Sam followed after you. You stopped dead in your tracks and stared at the place in awe. It was beautiful. Like something straight out of a magazine. You loved it.. Sam had finally caught up to you since you didn't go too far. He placed his hands on your shoulders which made you jump a little.

" So, how about that coffee?" He walked past you and into the kitchen and over to the coffee maker. Seconds after he started it, he got a phone call. He got his phone and answered it. Only to be arguing to someone over the other line in a hushed tone. He finally grunted and had decided to go along with the mystery person on the other line. He then slipped his phone back into his pocket and sighed.

" I've got to go." He said. Frustrated and upset " It's kind of hard to explain, but there's some stuff going on and I need to be there for it. I... can't take you"

This had your mind going everywhere. Was he really going to leave you here like that?

" I wish there was something I could do, but I need to go. You're not well enough to go out, yet" He slammed his fist down on the counter. Frustrated " I wish there was something else I could do. But I'll be right back. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you. Just whatever you do, don't go downstairs. Dean doesn't even know you're here"

For a split second, you had almost forgotten that Dean was there too. It made you feel sick knowing that, but there wasn't much you could do. Time was of the essence and it was clear that Sam needed to go. He rushed upstairs and to the door.

" I'll be back in less than an hour. I promise. If anything happens, just stay in my room and lock the door. Do you understand?"

You nodded your head in agreement and as soon as that was settled, he vanished out the doorway just like that.

Everything happened so quickly. You didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. Or even for how long exactly. All you knew was that it was going to be less than an hour and it was urgent. You ignored Sam's warnings and headed straight downstairs. You knew it wasn't the best idea, but it was all in the heat of the moment. Besides, Sam explained that he was in a devil's trap and cuffed to a chair with glyphs on it. You were going to be fine. At least that's what you told yourself as your feet gently fell onto each step. Your heart was racing, and you were going against every instinct you had. But dammit, you needed to see him. To rub it all in his face. Wanting nothing more than to make him feel exactly how you felt. He tortured you, and you were going to give him a dose of his own medicine with a smile.

Fear rushed through you as you reached the bottom step. You finally swallowed it down and strolled around downstairs. It hadn't been too long, but you were just walking around in circles in search for Dean and without success. Did Sam lie to you about his brother? Well, that didn't seem to make any sense. You walked around and around until you finally gave up and entered a room with plenty of books. It was small and kind of dull, but you figured that the least you could do is catch yourself up on this whole supernatural world. Reading more wouldn't hurt. You plucked a random book off the self only to find that it didn't move. You tugged on it harder and the bookshelf came along with it. Both of the bookshelves opened up like doors.

As they opened up all the way, you saw a pair of emerald eyes staring back at you. Your body ceased movement as you stared blankly at the demon before you. Bound to a chair with a grin from ear to ear

" Well hello, sweetheart" His deep voice purred those words.

You stepped closer. Now feeling like an expert on demon traps, you knew much better to step into one. That meant it was fair game for the demon. You stood before him. Right on the edge of that trap without a word leaving your lips. Only the sound of your heavy breathing echoed in the room.

" I just knew you couldn't resist being with me. Bet your pussy is just dripping with anticipation. Wanting to feel me again"

It was clear that he was just trying to ruffle your feathers with that statement, but he wasn't entirely wrong. You felt a dampness between your thighs, and you cursed yourself for it. He was a demon, but all you could think about was that gorgeous face of his. His stunning green eyes, that jawline, and that scruff. Damn, you loved the way it felt between your thighs. And the way his velvety voice sounded to your ears. All this made it beyond difficult to purge those sinful thoughts from your mind.

" Sh-shut up" You had no way to argue with him on that. It pissed you off to no end.

He let out a chuckle " That was cute. You trying to get all defensive. You can't even deny what I said because you know it's true"

Your plan for torturing him came to a halt as you wanted to just leave. So, you did just that. Turning on the balls of your feet with your back to him as you started to walk out of the room.

" You leave this room and I tell Sam everything. Not just about the torture, but about how you begged me to have sex with you. Let me finger you, eat you out, and fuck you. With all the gory details"

His words stopped you dead in your tracks as you turned back around to him. " That's just an empty threat" You snapped back at him " Sam isn't going to believe a word you say. You're a demon"

" Thanks, honey. I already know I'm a demon. But, I'm a demon who is Sam's brother. He would want more than anything for this to be all some bad dream. That his brother did no wrong. He already thought we were fucking when I answered the phone. I could just tell him that you have a rape fetish and that you wanted it. Who do you think he would believe? You, or his own flesh and blood?"

Your jaw hung wide open " Y-you wouldn't dare" You said in a soft voice. Unsure of what to make of this. He nodded his head.

" Oh yes I would. Every bit of it. But I would be more than willing to keep my mouth shut about the whole incident if I got a little something in return"

This was going to be bad. You knew you were going to regret this " What do you want?"

His face went back to that wicked demonic smile. " That's my good girl" You were already beginning to hate this " Now, come over here into this circle and take off your bottoms"

You could not fucking believe that this was happening all over again. Anger boiled inside as you gripped at the elastic band on the boxers Sam loaned you and slowly slid them down. Feeling the tears begin to well up in your eyes, you allowed the material to pool around your feet and stepped out of them. Your thighs shivered at the lack of warmth that the boxers had provided you.

" Now uncuff me from this chair so we can really have some fun"

You hesitated as you walked over to the chair. Shit. You wished Sam were here to just swoop in and save you from this. All you could do was follow Dean's orders and hope to god that he didn't want you to do anything too drastic. The keys were hanging on the wall behind him as you walked past him and retrieved them. Unlatching the cuffs from his wrists. You were worried, but not too much. He was still in the devil's trap after all. He smiled and rose from his chair and wrapped his hands around your waist

" Damn. It feels so good to be out of that chair." His hands slid down to your bare ass. Squeezing it " Now it's your turn. Bend over the chair and spread your legs out for me. I want to get a good look at that pussy"

Without a word, you obeyed and bent over the chair. Your ass in the air and your legs spread like he had asked. He stood behind you and massaged the skin around your pussy with his thumbs.

" God. I love how wet you are right now. Looks so fucking delicious"

Before you had time to respond, his head craned down and his tongue lapped at your folds. You gasped in surprise at that. You bit your lower lips as he parted your folds with his tongue. Slow at first. He loved the taste of you as he moaned against your folds. Creating a vibration that you just couldn't ignore as you let out a small whimper. He pulled away from your pussy and stood up straight. Bending over on top of you and allowing his chest to rest on your back. He then turned your face to meet his and envelope you in a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into your mouth and onto your tongue as you were able to taste yourself.

You kept the kiss so that he wouldn't complain. But you weren't complaining, either as his set of lips were enough to drive anyone to insanity. As you two shared a hot and heavy kiss, he took it upon himself to slip a finger inside of you. You gasped at the intrusion. He didn't even move it. Just let it stay motionless inside of you. You hated it.

" Now, I want you to show me how you touch yourself" His voice was low and sultry.

You didn't know what he meant by that as he was the one who had a finger inside of you " I-I don't know what you want me to do" You admitted.

He then grabbed one of your hands. Taking one of your fingers and pushing it inside of you as well. Two fingers were now inside of you. It took you all your might not to moan at the feeling.

" Guide my finger with yours."

Jesus. You could hardly think with the position you were put in. You didn't move your finger.

" Do it or I'll tell everything to Sam and all this would've been for nothing"

You had zero pride, so you figured you would just suck it up and do it. Slowly you moved his finger with yours. Not going too fast. It was definitely a unique feeling. One that made you increasingly wet as you felt yourself dipping down your legs. You hated who he was, but you couldn't deny that this drove you wild. All you could do was let out small moans and whimpers. Trying to contain yourself. Then, he pulled his finger out of you and ordered you to stop touching yourself. What was going on now?

He pulled you away from the chair and he turned around to sit down. Having smile on his face from ear to ear. He slowly unzipped his pants and slid them down to reveal his dark boxers. His arousal clear with the tent underneath the material.

" Now, take these off for me and them ride me"

God. You could feel the core of your stomach tightening up at his words. This was the last thing that you wanted to happen, but it didn't seem like you even had much of a choice. Hesitantly, you began to slide off his boxers. You then climbed onto his lap and had yourself right above him. He prodded at your entrance, but you refused to let him slide inside of you. Not wanting to relive this nightmare again, you tried to pull away. He wasn't going to let you get away that easily.

" No, no. You're riding me until I get what I need from that sweet little pussy of yours". He said as his fingers played with your folds " And maybe if you're a good little girl for me, I'll even let you come"

He gripped tight onto your hips. Trying to pull you down onto him, but you just couldn't bring yourself to do it as you fought it with all your might. Only to have his hand slip and have you fall back head first onto the concrete floor. You groaned in pain as you scrambled to get up. He pounced on top of you. Pinning you down while you were stomach down on the floor.

" P-please. Oh god. No. I c-can't do this again" Then, you cracked. The tears were streaming down your face as you could feel your face heat up from your crying.

He was so close to slipping inside of you. It frightened the hell out of you " Too bad, princess. I'm fucking you. Over and over. So quit your whining and fucking take it"

No. It wasn't going to happen. Not again. Adrenaline surged through you like a live-wire and you snapped. You swung your elbow back blindly to smack him clear in the nose. You didn't bother to look, but you heard a loud crack and felt a splash of blood on your arm. As soon as he fell off of you, you bolted out of the devil's trap and clear out of that dungeon-like place without looking back. You got upstairs and into a hall to give yourself a moment to catch your breath. Well, it certainly woke you up in a way that Sam's coffee wouldn't. After you had a moment to collect yourself, you realized that you had to go cuff him back and shut the door. Fuck.

Hating having to do the task more than anything, you prepped yourself. Ready for what was to come this time. You gritted your teeth as you entered into the room where Dean was being held at. Walking past the half-open door and into the dungeon area. You froze completely. Your whole body felt cold as you shivered in sheer horror. Not wanting to believe what was going on. God, you had never been more terrified.

He was gone.


	7. Forsaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To really get the feel for this chapter, I would highly suggest listening to Change by the Deftones. This song was playing on repeat in my head while writing this.

This was impossible. There was a devil's trap. No way in hell could he escape it. It had to be some trick. The longer you stared blankly into the dark dungeon, the more it occurred to you that it was no trick. He was gone from the trap. And he was going to find you.

It took you a moment to move your body. The fear of an escaped demon made you go into shock. Gluing you right to the spot. You moved your fingers. Balling them into fists just to make sure you were still capable of movement. You felt a slight tingle in your body. Bringing you back to earth and allowing you to move again. You backed up from the room and turned around. Hightailing out of the basement and darting upstairs. Looking around every corner to make sure he didn't see you. Following Sam's emergency instructions before he left, you ran straight to his room. On the way, you cut your foot on some shattered glass on the floor. You didn't have time to react to the pain. Adrenaline was rushing through you as you desperately tried to get to the bedroom as soon as possible. Moments later, you found his room. Shutting and locking the door. Then, you crawled up on the bed and pulled your knees to your chest. Hugging them with all of your might. This could not have been happening. Not now. Not like this. Not ever.

But sure enough, it was all real. You vaguely heard footsteps. Jesus. He was in the hallway to Sam's room. He was going to find you. It was becoming more difficult to hear him. Your heart was pounding so damn loud, you could feel it in your ears. Then, there was a throaty chuckle that came from down the hall

" You think you can hide from me?" He called out. Having his deep voice echo throughout the place.

His footsteps were slow. He was in no hurry. You were a sitting duck. Just waiting around for him to snatch you up and do whatever he wanted. The slowness of his strides were almost his way of teasing you. As if to say 'I've got you where I want you and there's not a damn thing you can do'.

" Come on, sweetheart. There's no need to play hard to get. I've already been inside of you" There was a loud bang as he slammed open the door not too far down from you. It sounded like he was beating it open with something. You just didn't know what. He was a psychotic demon, _and_ he was armed? As if you weren't already fucked enough.

" So you might as well just give up. Let me have you just one more time" He said as he exited the room to walk down the hall again. Smashing door after door looking for you. The steps grew closer to your door. The tension was so high and thick. You rose up from the bed slowly and made your way over to the closet. Shutting the door behind you. All you could do now was hope to god that he wouldn't look inside. For a split second, the whole place was dead silent. So eerily quite that you thought that you were sure you had lost your hearing. Then, you heard him walking again. there was something dragging behind him. Probably whatever he was using to bust open the door. It couldn't have been a blunt object. The sound of the object being drug behind him was too sharp. It was more of a screeching, scratchy sound. Like nails on a chalkboard. It was something sharp. The sound drew deathly close to Sam's door. Only a few feet away. The harsh sound grated at your ears. You felt flushed and burning hot as it started to piece together. The broken glass. The sharpness. The hacking sounds that it made as it broke down the doors. It was a god damned axe.

Directly after you strung together your theory of the mystery weapon, you heard the sound of Sam's door break down. It made you jump. Dean was in the same room as you. He was going to find you. Oh god no. This couldn't be it. He didn't say a work as he stepped into the room. Walking around for only a few moments before exiting the room. Not going anywhere near the closet. You let out a sigh of relief as he left without finding you. Then, you turned your back to the closet door. You weren't leaving until Sam got back. You didn't care how long you had to wait. Your fingers ran across the flannels that hung from his closet. Burying your face in them, you began to weep. Inhaling the scent of his clothing and wishing he were there to just wrap his arms around you and protect you. A rush of cool air hit your back as the closet door swung open. Dean had found you.

He grabbed you by the collar of the shirt and snatched you back onto the floor.

" You're so cute to think you could escape from me. What? Did you think I was just going to give up and accept that you vanished into thin air?" He laughed " It's kind of hard to hide from me. Especially when you've got a trail of blood leading me straight to you. It sure was fun making you think I'd give up, though"

The trail of blood from when you cut your foot. God. Fucking. Dammit. Everything that could go wrong, was going wrong. He grabbed you up and tossed you over his shoulder like you were nothing and walked down the hall. He whistled to himself as he walked. Like it was just a casual day. You had just given up. All you could do now was beg for mercy.

" Please" You begged. Teary eyed " Don't. I don't know what else I can do. I just want you to let me go" You sounded so pathetic with your begging. But you didn't really care at that point.

" No can do, princess. I'm looking forward to fucking you too much." His words were followed by a sharp slap to your ass that made you flinch.

You were starting to shake a little bit " Well, w-where are we going?"

He opened up a door and stepped inside " My room" He said as he threw you down onto the bed. Making you bounce slightly. He crawled on top of you and pinned you down. He kissed your cheek. Then, the corner of your lip. Then finally, his pink, plush lips met yours. Your eyelashes fluttered as you relaxed against his lips. His kisses drawing you in.

" You need to quit fighting this. We both want each other. You need a good fuck to help you unwind. You're just so damn tense."

You shook your head. When he tried to have sex with you before, you went along with it for the sole purpose of escaping. But this time, you were already out of there. He was just attacking you at this point. Making it easy for you to slip into the role of the innocent prey. If he wanted something from you, he was going to have to take it. You weren't going to let him make you do anything. His lips traveled along your mouth. Down to your neck. It was hard not to enjoy it. He knew what he was doing. God, even his scent made you dizzy with desire as you softly hummed. You were afraid of him catching you not because of him hurting you, but because you knew you would like whatever he did to you. You didn't want to accept that. You couldn't. He started taking off your clothes and his. You weren't going along with it, but you weren't exactly fighting him either.

You were both down to your undergarments when he caught you off guard. Flipping you two over so you were straddling his hips.

" I know what you're trying to do. Lay back and let me fuck you so you can still play it off as the sweet little innocent victim who didn't want it at all. I can read you like a book." He slipped off his boxers and tossed them to the ground. " I'm not going to let you get off that easy. I'm going to let you ride me. Notice I said let. If you really don't want to, you don't have to. You don't have to fuck me at all"

What?

He took you all the way in his room, and got you all hot a bothered just to say that you don't have to fuck him? That it's your choice? Bullshit. There had to be a catch " And what if I don't?" You asked in a whispering tone.

" Then we won't fuck. Did you not just hear me? I'm leaving this up to you. I know that you want it. I'm just giving you a little push. I'm letting you have whatever you want. You don't want to fuck me? Then don't. But if you do want to, then here's your chance. I'm all yours."

He ran his fingers across the lips of your pussy. Barely dipping them inside of you. Slowly, he pulled you closer towards him to where you were right over him. All you needed to do was sink down, and you'd be fucking him. This shouldn't have been difficult. It was clear that you shouldn't have sex with him. To just get off of him and leave the room. But there was something stopping you. It was the fact that you felt so dirty and the whole thing was just so forbidden. You liked the idea. It turned you on too damn much to ignore. You had a choice to make. It was either your pleasure or your pride. His fingers left your dripping folds as he waited for your decision. You sunk down onto him. You chose pleasure.

A moan fell from your lips as he entered you. Filling you all the way up. You just didn't care anymore. Loving the sinful act, you rocked your hips against his. Going slow at first. You saw his eyes roll to the back of his head as you rode him just like he wanted. Then, he sat up and gripped your hips as you continued riding him. Your hips began to pick up the pace and you whimpered as he hit just the right spot inside of your body. You kept on in that position. Making it hit that sweet, sensational spot. The moans grew louder and louder from the both of you. Still sitting up, he buried his face in your neck. Grunting and whispering sinfully sweet words into your ear.

" Mmm. Love the way you're riding me. You're just my little whore. Wanting your little hole filled all the time"

God, those words just made you shiver with delight as you let your head fall back. You felt your legs start to shake. Your breathing became labored as he pulled you close and flipped you two over again to where he was on top.

" I just need to fuck you myself. Take it. Like a good little slut" He then started thrusting into you. Your legs wrapped around his waist. Wanting to make sure he stayed inside of you as he ravaged your body like an angry animal. His hard thrusts grew short and quick.

" Oh god. D-Dean" You whimpered like a bitch in heat " Jesus Christ. Don't stop!" You begged as he kept on going. Harder and harder. Faster and faster. Your sight got blurry as you neared your climax. It was so sweet, but so wrong. It was everything that you wanted and you couldn't get enough if you tried. So you cried out in pleasure. And you dug your nails into his back. Pinning him on top of you so he wouldn't leave until he gave you exactly what he wanted. The whole bed shook from his wild hips fucking into yours. It was all too much and not enough at the same time.

He kept on. Gripping your hair and pulling it back hard so he could sink his teeth into your neck and mark you up like you were his property. His teeth grazed and latched onto your soft, warm flesh. Lightly piercing it. Just enough to force out of you all the noises you never made before. You had what seemed like a sensory overload. Too many wonderful sensations were happening to you at once. You felt your walls begin to tighten around him. The two of you came at the same time. His climax made him thrust even quicker. And his thrusts made your climax that much more powerful. Blissfully seated at the peak of your pleasure for what seemed like only a short second as you started to come down from it. Making soft moans the whole way down. When you were finished, you let your body fall limp beneath him. Having no desire to move as you felt absolutely relieved. You let go of your grip on his back and he rolled off of you. He planted a kiss on your forehead as he crossed his arms underneath his head with the biggest grin he ever had.

" See? I knew you wanted it. Had to be a little pushy, but damn, was it worth it" He said with a small chuckle following.

You had a taste of the poison, and now you knew that you wouldn't be able to keep yourself off of him. He was yours. You leaned over on the bed to give him a kiss. Before you could even do that, he sat up and started pulling his clothes back on.

" Uh, Dean? What are you doing?"

He buttoned up his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair " What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting dressed"

No. Not this. " Yeah. I can see that. What I'm asking is why now? We just made love and now you're going to just get dressed?"

He laughed at you " Made love? Damn. You sure do have quite the imagination. That was fucking. Not making love. And I'm getting dressed because I'm done here. I'll probably just go into the kitchen and make me a burger or something."

Fuck. How did you not see this coming? He was a heartless demon who had no concept of emotion. You were just a fuck to him. You fought with yourself not to tear up as Dean started to leave the room " You son of a bitch!" You yelled out teary eyed as you threw a shoe at him. Nailing the back of his head. That more than pissed him off as he turned around and charged up to you. Mad as hell.

The back of his hand met your face as he smacked you. Hard. Causing you to fall back and hit the ground hard. " You little cunt. Can't you just be grateful that I fucked you and move on?"

There was a sound that came from the end of the hall. It was a loud, stomping sound. It grew louder and closer in a short amount of time.

* * *

Sam slammed his hand down on the wheel angrily as he closed the door to his car. Hoping to find some kind of cure for the mark and it turned out to be just another dead end. He was so damn sure that he had it this time. All of it sounded so convincing. He kicked himself. He should've known better. There was no cure. There never was. And there he went. Chasing after just another fantasy. Some hope that there was. He sped down the road as fast as he could manage. thinking about you being there alone with Dean was a bad idea from the start and he knew it. But he figured that since Dean was tightly locked up downstairs and you were safe and sound upstairs that it was all okay. That didn't change the fact that he still went out of his mind with worry. He felt the need to be there for you. Seeing you as his baby sister. Wanting to protect and made sure that nothing happened to you.

It didn't take too long to return back to the bunker. He parked the car and made sure it was locked before he dashed inside the place. Walking down the stairs, he noticed that you weren't in the kitchen. He walked down a little further and saw broken glass on the floor with a pool of blood around it. He looked up to see that the glass for the axe had been broken and it was missing

" No" was all he could muster out hopelessly as he quickly ran down the halls.

He followed the trail of broken doors all the way to his room. This was a complete nightmare. The only person he needed to care for he let slip through his fingers. Then, he noticed small drops of blood going further down the hall starting from his room. They still seemed fresh. He ran down the trail and followed it. Hoping that there might still be time to save you from whatever situation you were in.

* * *

You knew that Dean was a demon, but you still felt so betrayed by him. He truly was a heartless bastard. Eventually the rapid footsteps came to a halt as Sam stood in the doorway. That's when you just started to bawl your eyes out. Tears blurred your vision as you could barely make out what was going on. Just shapes were all you could see.

" She's all yours, now. Managed to get another fuck out of her. Maybe she's not so useless." Dean started out the door before he was snatched up by another man. It was one that you didn't recognize. As the man struggled with Dean, Sam walked over to you.

" Cas. Get Dean down to the basement. I'll take care of her" The man nodded and took care of Dean. Getting him out of your sight.

Sam walked over to you and shed his flannel. Wrapping it around you.

" I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn't mean to-"

You stopped him " No, Sam. This isn't your fault. I went down to the basement and uncuffed Dean. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. I don't know what the hell I was thinking"

He scooped you up in his arms " If it's not my fault, then it's not your fault, either." He carried you to his room and set your down on his bed once again. You winced in pain at the cut on your foot. Sam noticed as he held your ankle

" What did you do?"

You looked down at your wound and blushed " I cut it on some glass in the hallway. I wasn't really looking where I was going"

He inspected the wound " It looks pretty deep" He turned his head and called out " Cas. We need you up here!"

You didn't know what was going on or who the hell Cas was. Within seconds, a man appeared before the two of you. He was fairly tall with messy black hair. He was well dressed and looked like a bible salesman. His piercing blue eyes lifted to meet your gaze briefly before looking over to Sam.

" Sam. You called to me?" He had a lovely voice. It was deep and gravely. But, you noticed that when he talked, it sounded kind of... awkward. Like he didn't quite know how to make a sentence flow. It sounded entirely too automated and formal. Like he was addressing the president.

" Yeah, I think I'm going to need your help with this. She cut her foot pretty deep and it needs healed. Think you can do it?" He asked. Seeming like he already knew the answer.

" Yes. I can help with this" He said as he walked over to you and started to grab your foot. You jerked yourself away from his touch. He seemed harmless, but you couldn't be sure. You mistakenly thinking someone was harmless was how you got yourself into this situation in the first place.

" I'm sorry, but who the fuck are you?" You didn't mean to sound so harsh, but you were very afraid and didn't trust anyone.

He cleared his throat. Ignoring your profanities and started " My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord"

Your jaw hung wide open. You looked to Sam. Silently asking for an answer.

He nodded " Yes. Angels really do exist" He said. Already knowing that you were going to ask.

You clamped your hand over your mouth. You just swore to an angel " Castiel, I'm so so sorry. I had no idea. I-"

He shook his head " It's quite alright. I understand your confusion. May I heal you now?"

You nodded " Y-yeah. Of course. Go right ahead" You said as you dangled your foot in front of him. He placed his palm down on the based of your wound. It hurt at first, but then a golden type light flashed over your wound and you were healed. Just like that. There was still a little bit of a scar there, but you didn't care. You had to touch your foot just to make sure. There was hardly any pain. You were healed.

" Oh my god, Castiel. Thank you so much" You said as you smiled up at him.

Sam smiled back at you. He had such a kind smile. It made you smile wider " I'm glad Cas could help." He said as he nudged your shoulder. " Him and I have to go downstairs to finish some stuff. We'll be right back. We'll still be in the bunker, so it's okay. You are safe, now. For good this time"

He kissed your forehead as he rose up from the bed. It made you think of when Dean had kissed your forehead earlier. They both held two very different meanings. It made your stomach twist into knots. As they left the room, you asked.

" How are you going to kill him?" It was morbid, but you had to know the answer.

Sam turned around to look at you " We're not going to kill him. We're going to cure him. There's still a part of him that's human. That's the part we're saving"

Wow. You hadn't even thought about that. Hell, you didn't know that was a thing " O-okay. I'll just stay up here, then"

Sam flashed you a final smile before he and Castiel made their way out of the room and down to the dungeon.

You had never expected to end up here. In this kind of situation. It all happened so fast.

You got up and walked out of Sam's room. Walking down the hall and into Dean's room. Not having a clue what compelled you to do so. You walked inside and looked around. There were knives and guns everywhere. Some of them looked antique. It was so fascinating to think about who he was before he was a demon. He was just a regular person. His room was so interesting once you got a good look at it. There was an older turntable that sat against the wall with records stacked all around it. You searched through them all. Finding album after album of mainly classic rock. Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, KISS. He had quite the collection, which you could only admire. You slipped an album out from the sleeve and set it down on the turn table. Turning it on, you set the needle on the vinyl. Figuring that you could just listen to something while you waited for them to finish 'curing' him. You set back in your chair and let your mind relax as you listened to the record.

_Carry on my wayward son. There will be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more._


	8. Nightmare

Without even realizing it, you had dozed off to the record. It was nice to get some sleep. You needed plenty of it. Your sleep was disturbed with the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a pause in the sound of footsteps. Then, you heard the disembodied voice of Sam calling out your name in a questioning tone. Clearly wondering where you were at. The record had stopped. So, you turned the record player off and sat up the chair. 

" I'm in here, Sam" You called out.

Then, the sounds of footsteps started up again as his long strides echoed down the hall and into Dean's room. Peering in the doorway, he had a puzzled look on his face.

" What are you doing in here?"

Damn. You had no good answer for that. There was really no reason for you going back in there, so you made something up.

" Oh, I just heard something fall in here. Went to go see what it was, and I guess I got a little tired and dozed off"

Sam shrugged. Seeming satisfied with your response. Then, he started in a shaky, unsure voice " Well, we were finally able to cure Dean"

You darted up and out of the chair. Surprised at his words. You knew he was curing Dean, but it was just insane to think that it was actually going to happen. 

" C-can I see him?" You muttered softly

Sam paused, and then shook his head  " I really don't think that's a good idea. After everything that's happened-"

You cut him off " Sam, please. I need to see him. To see that he's human and this whole fucking nightmare is over. This is the closest thing to closure I'll ever get."

He sighed as he looked down at the ground " Fine. Let me take you down there" He held out his hand to you.

You stepped closer to him and let him take your hand in his. With your fingers running across his calloused palm. He walked you down the stairs to the dungeon. Step by step, your anxiety felt like it was going to shoot through the roof. An overwhelming sense of nervousness clouded your thoughts. Even Sam could tell as he tried to calm you down by smoothing his palm over the small of your back.

The two of you finally made it downstairs after what seemed like an eternity. Castiel and Dean were talking in hushed tones. But, the chatter came to a dead silence as you entered the room. All eyes fell on you, and you began to feel uneasy. Only hours ago, you walked into that same room with that same body looking back at you. Only this time when your eyes met, it wasn't a demon. It was all human. His emerald eyes stopped you in your tracks.

Not because you were afraid of him. In fact, it was quite the opposite. His eyes glowed with innocence. Like a lost little boy. Relief overcame you as you finally came to terms with the fact that he was not the same man anymore. Your knees started to buckle, and you felt unbalanced. It was  _him_. The real him. The silence was still strong. The tension and uneasiness started to settle in the room in a more than uncomfortable way. After what felt like forever, you broke your eye contact from Dean and looked over at a random shelf. Anything that wasn't him. Looking back over at him, he stared at the floor. Refusing to lift his eyes up to yours again.

" Hi" You spoke up in a meek tone that was just above a whisper as you awkwardly rubbed your arm. Not knowing what else to say to him. He didn't reply. He probably didn't hear you, so you spoke up. Repeating yourself in a more audible tone. He definitely heard you that time, and he still refused to acknowledge you. Your expression dropped. Clueless on what to do. Moments later, you finally had enough. Turning around and storming out of the room. Upset. After all he had done to you, the least he could do was say something to you. You were hoping for even an apology, but that was a far stretch. Sam followed right behind you. Not bothering to wait for him, you continued up the steps and away from them. Sam stopped you as he grabbed your shoulder with a gentle, but firm grip.

" Stop." He said. Trying to turn you around " Dean  _just_  got cured. He's probably a little out of it right now. Trying to process everything that happened" 

You turned around to face him. Frustrated " So? The least he could do was tell me hi back. Or say anything else to me instead of ignoring me. Acting like he didn't just rape me today"

That wasn't exactly true. But, it also wasn't entirely your doing. He was fucking with your head to get what he wanted.

" You're right. He did just do that. So, do you think the first thing he would want to do is welcome his victim in open arms? He feels terrible about all that stuff he did to you. He doesn't even know how to act around you. He's been beating himself up about it. You've just got to give him a minute to warm up and forgive himself. Because  _that_  Dean. That one down in the dungeon right now, did not rape you. It was his asshole demon side. Just using Dean's body to hurt you. And there wasn't anything he could do. Just sit back in his own body without being able to control himself. And watch the torture of an innocent girl by his own hands. I'm not saying that you're not allowed to be upset. But his emotions are just as valid as yours right now."

You sighed at his words as you rolled your eyes. He was right. The tension in your shoulders eased up and relaxed as you turned towards the kitchen " Fine, fine. You're right. But it's hard for me to think logically on an empty stomach" That wasn't true either. You just needed an excuse to go get something to eat because you felt famished. You and Sam into the kitchen. He still treated you like a fragile little flower, made you dinner. Nothing gourmet, just a grilled cheese. But the sandwich sure did hit the spot. After wards, you were ready to turn in for a night's sleep. A solid, sleep instead of all  those half assed naps you were getting here and there. Sam was ready to turn in as well. He guided you towards the bedroom that was right next to his. Before you entered the room, he slipped you a long, flannel shirt to sleep in.

" You're safe here, now. If you need anything. And I mean, anything at all, I'll be right next door. So you just come get me if you need to"

You smiled at him as he exited the room. Leaving you in the room by yourself. You flopped down onto the bed and made a cocoon of blankets around yourself as you tried to get comfortable. Letting your heavy lids fall, you  willed yourself to sleep. It didn't take much longer for you to drift off. Unlike the other times, you did not have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

_You cried out as you tugged on the restraints on the headboard. Tears covering your cheeks . Dean loomed over you. Watching intently as the fucking machine slamming and out of your hole._

_" Did you learn your lesson?" He said in a devilish tone " Are you going to be a good girl for me, now?" His breath was warm on your flesh as he had his lips right by your ear._

_You couldn't stop sobbing " Yes, Yes! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please, just s-stop" You begged through your tears._

_He laughed at you " Is that so?" He bit your earlobe and dragged his teeth across it. Pinching your nipples hard as he did " If you're really sorry, then you will apologize to me properly. Now, what do you call me?"_

_You sniffled " I'm s-sorry D-daddy"_

_His lips curled into his demonic smile. " Now, that's much better" His hand slithered down your body. Then down past your folds and to the machine. Switching it off, he pulled away from your neck and walked over to your bound legs. Standing in front of them at the foot of the bed as he slowly slipped the machine out of you. " You did such a good job, but you still made Daddy angry. So, you're going to have to finish the rest of your punishment."_

_"Wh-what's the rest of my punishment?" You couldn't bear to think what else he might have planned._

_He smiled " To see how many fingers I can stuff inside you"_

_You writhed on the bed as you continued to sob. This whole 'punishment' was getting you extremely wet and you hated it._

_" Better get you nice and wet for my fingers"_

_His tongue swiped over your opening and he pulled back. Astounded._

_"God damn. You're already fucking soaked. Guess you liked this, huh?"_

_You didn't answer. Just shivered as his tongue slipped over your folds. Going back and forth as he knew all the right places to hit. Small moans escaped your mouth. Then, he pulled away his tongue._

_" As much as I love eating you out, I did want to punish you. Time to finish it"_

_He looked at you as he slipped a single finger inside. You walls generously coated with his saliva along with your own slick. Making it easy for him to slide a second finger in there right along the first one. Two fingers quickly became three fingers._

_" Damn. That machine really did stretch you out nice and good. Wonder if I could fit my whole hand up there"_

* * *

And with that shocking thought, you jerked awake from the horrendous nightmare. Not wanting to know how it would've ended. The room was pitch black. You didn't even know if your eyes were open or closed, it was so dark. It scared you a little. Frightened by everything, you screamed out at the top of your lungs.

"Saaaaam!" Your bloodcurdling scream roared through the halls.

You could hear Sam hop up from his bed, and run to you. He was in your room in 10 seconds flat. He then flipped on the light to see you curled up in your bed, crying. He rushed over to your bed and scooped you up in his arms as he tried to calm you down. You were shaking at your nightmare. He didn't ask one question or say one word. Just stayed there, and comforted you. It wasn't exactly his first rodeo. After a few minutes when you were able to calm down, he spoke up.

" Do you want me to stay, or do you think you'll be able to manage for tonight?"

You looked up at him. Your eyes reddened from the tears " Please don't leave me, Sam. Stay here with me. Just for tonight" 

He smiled and scooted you over so he could fit onto the bed. He was so warm and comforting. You curled up next to him, and he wrapped his arms around you, pressing gentle kisses to your forehead.

" It's okay. I'm right here" He said as he pressed a final kiss to your temple. You rested your head on his chest, and drifted off into a much more blissful sleep.

* * *

You and Sam's relationship changed after that night. You two became so much closer. The nightmares became few and far between. But when they did, Sam was more than okay with sharing a bed when you needed some extra comfort. He welcomed you to stay at the bunker for as long as you needed. You confessed that you didn't want to leave and he was more than okay with that.

It was wonderful living there in the bunker. Sam made wonderful breakfasts. And, you started to become much better friends with Castiel. Everything was great. Dean of course, lived there with Sam as well. Things were awkward at first, but you soon warmed up to him. His human side was a lot more kinder and gentler. Glad he was cured so you could get to know the real him. You and Dean chit-chatted from time to time about movies, bands, cars, and food. Even though things were getting better, Sam still made sure that you and Dean weren't left alone. It was an unspoken rule that everyone understood. Sam still wasn't 100% comfortable with you two alone, and you were honestly okay with that. He protected you like his own flesh and blood. Not even wanting you to go out on hunts, yet. For the most part, you hung back and helped with research for them. Sometimes you could go on the road, but didn't take part in hunts. 

You were a quick learner, too. In all the spare time you had, you real up on everything in the supernatural world. Reading books upon books every week, but still didn't make a dent in that enormous library of theirs. But, it didn't matter.

You had all the time in the world.

 A few months into your new hunter life, Sam and Dean went on yet another hunt. Leaving you behind, as usual. You had your phone glued to your hand in case the boys needed anything. You would always get a call from someone. If it wasn't for research, then it was Sam checking in and letting you know that the hunt was okay. Or, that he was on his way home.

Hours went by, and you didn't hear a ring. They were only 15 minutes away. Taking down some no-name demons who were wreaking havoc at a bar. Getting people drunk, and having them sign over their souls. It seemed like an easy hunt. But, there was still room for trouble. A hunt was a hunt, and anything could happen.

Figuring the boys were taking care of business, you walked around in  more comfortable clothes. An old led zeppelin shirt, and some boy-shorts. Dancing around to and finding new books to read. Music provided by yourself. Your fingers tapped along the spines of the books as you softly hummed the tune to smells like teen spirit. Everything seemed alright. Nothing out of the norm. For you, at least. That was, until you heard the sound of the front door opening. You grabbed your revolver that laid on the library table, and darted towards the noise. Looking up the staircase, it was Dean and Sam. They were both covered in blood. Sam was holding Dean with his arm around his shoulder as he rushed him down the stairs. You dropped the gun on the nearest table and rushed over to help them.

" Oh my god, what the hell happened? Why are you both covered in blood?" You were extremely worried. There was so much blood.

Sam helped his wounded brother over to you. Slinging you arm around Dean's shoulder.

" I don't have time to explain. Just, Dean got hurt and I need to go back"

You shook your head as Dean held onto you for balance. Sam was heading up the stairs in a hurry. This was not good.

" Wait, Sam! I thought they were just a couple of low-life demons? Please, tell me something" You said as you inched towards the stairs. Dean still clinging to you for balance.

Sam got to the door before he turned to you " Dean can fill you in. I've got to go back there right now. They're still alive." Then, Sam slammed the door shut without so much as a goodbye. The whole situation went from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds.

Dean was out of breath, and blood was dribbling out of the cut on his lip. All this happened so fast. You were scared. Confused as hell, and nervous. This was the first time you and Dean had been alone again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry I didn't write for a while. But, I'm back for good, now. I know this chapter was short, and I apologize. I'm already working on the next one, and it will be MUCH longer,and filled with plenty of good 'ol smut.


End file.
